Soft Kitty
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Vanellope has a cold, glitching every time she coughs or sneezes. She calls Ralph over to keep her company. Inspired by 'Soft Kitty' from 'The Big Bang Theory'.


A/N: This one-shot was inspired by 'The Big Bang Theory', well a certain song from 'The Big Bang Theory' anyway. I love that show like crazy! And this idea just came to my head as I thought of new ideas. Enjoy!

Ralph sat in his living room with Felix and Calhoun as they watched football on the new big screen he just gotten as a gift from Felix and helped install. The phone then started to ring as one player scored a touchdown.

"I'll get it, just tell me what happens" Ralph said as he got up from the couch.

"Will do Ralph" that was all that had been said by Felix before Ralph left. Ralph picked up the phone with his huge hands and tapped the button to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ralph, it (Cough, Cough) it's Vanellope" she said, her voice sounded weird with her nose all stuffy.

"Wow Vanellope, you don't sound like you're feeling well"

"That's because I'm not!" she then sneezed so loud it almost made Ralph go deaf.

"What did the doctor say?" Ralph asked.

"It was just a mere case of the cold, but I keep glitching every time I sneeze or cough (Achoo!)" Ralph could tell. He could hear the sound of pixels when Vanellope sneezed her heart out.

"Please don't make me go deaf Vanellope, your sneezes are pretty loud"

"Sorry, I keep sneezing, coughing, and then my nose is dripping (Sniff)"

"Well, where are you now?"

"I'm in bed at the castle. Could you come over and keep me some company?" Ralph just couldn't turn his little buddy down, especially when she came down with something as bad as a cold.

"Sure, I'll tell Felix to record the game and I'll be right there"

"Thanks (Cough, Cough, Cough) see ya" Vanellope then let out a soft sniffle and hung up. Ralph then put the phone down and went into the living room.

"Felix, stay here and record the game for me okay? I'm going to 'Sugar Rush'"

"What happened in 'Sugar Rush' Ralph?" Calhoun asked as she put down the bowl of 'Sour Cream and Onion' flavored 'Pringles' and wiped the crumbs off her mouth.

"Nothing except for Vanellope having a cold and glitching every time she coughs or sneezes" Felix gasped and made his soda come out of his nose and he choked a little bit.

"Just be careful Ralph, we don't want you catching Vanellope's bug" Felix said while wiping away the liquid with a napkin.

"I will" Ralph then shut the door and left Felix and Calhoun alone in the room and watched the game that was now being recorded as asked.

Meanwhile, in 'Sugar Rush', Vanellope sneezed so loud into her tissue that her glitching kept up for a whole minute. Sour Bill then came in through the door.

"Madame President, Ralph is here to see you"

"Let (Cough) let him in" she said after coughing into her minty green pillow and glitching again. Ralph came in and looked at what Vanellope was becoming. Her nose was bright red with some snot dripping from one of her nostrils, her eyes were puffy with dark circles under them, and her hair was such a mess. On her bed there were used tissues.

"Wow, you look like crud" Ralph teased.

"(Sniff) Thanks for summing that up" she said back with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Well (Sniff) my throat is scratchy, my sneezes and coughs make me glitch, and I keep having this feeling like I'm gonna throw up. What do you think? (Achoo!)" she glitched again. Ralph sat right next to her.

"Have you had any fluids?"

"Yes"

"Had any warm soup?"

"Yes"

"Take a hot bath or shower?"

"Yes Ralph, I did all of that. I have to take my medicine once a morning, so I'll be fine" the sun went down and Vanellope showed her tired eyes to her friend and spoke.

"Sing me Soft Kitty" Ralph just nodded and puffed up Vanellope's pillow and gestured for her lay down and place her head on the pillow.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr" he sang softly, and it put her to sleep super quick every time he sang it. Ralph then got off the bed and got out of Vanellope's room. But before he did, he looked back and whispered.

"Sleep tight, and don't let the Cybugs bite!" he whispered quietly, being careful not to wake her up. He then went back to his game and went to watching the recorded football game over again with Felix and Calhoun.

A/N: Well, there you have it, a 'Wreck-it Ralph' story with 'Soft Kitty' in it. I laugh at every time Penny sings it and when Sheldon corrects her on it. Anyways, please review, thanks.


End file.
